ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The UT Vision Core Grant is divided into an Administrative Module and three service Modules: the Imaging Module, the Molecular Resources and Services Module, and the Biostatistics and Computation Module. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative support and oversight of the Vision Core Grant. This will include professional grant management, planning, meeting preparation and purchasing. Scheduling for Vision Core Grant resources such as microscopes will be arranged by on-line calendar. The allocation of Vision Core Grant services, such as Tissue Culture or Computer Programming and Biostatistics, will be scheduled via the Module Director according to a formula designed to reserve some open time for easy access. Oversight of Core Grant resources will be performed by Module Directors reporting to the Program Director and the Executive Committee. An open General Meeting may also make recommendations to the Executive Committee. In turn, the Executive Committee will be overseen by the Advisory Committee, which includes independent members from outside the Vision Core Grant faculty. Module evaluation will use the following metrics: usage, number of projects, number of members served, papers published, and grants submitted. In this way, we will ensure the equitable distribution of resources and provide open access to all.